


brothers

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: "Oh my god," says Naruto. "You have the same hair color as me."





	brothers

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: red haired naruto

“Oh my god,” says Naruto. “You have the same color hair as me.”

Gaara stops talking. Blinks very slowly at him. Naruto keeps going. “Are you an orphan, too?”

He considers this. Nods. His dad isn’t worth considering in any way whatsoever. Naruto’s eyes light up. “I bet we’re like, brothers! Cousins! Separated at birth! I’ve never seen someone with hair the same color as me and that’s how it always works in clans and stuff!”

With a swirl of sand, Gaara appears right in front of him, close enough to touch. “Does that happen,” he says, and Naruto shrugs. Kankurou and Temari hold their breath.

“I dunno, it’s in like, movies and stuff!” Naruto reaches out and grabs Gaara’s hand and Kankurou passes out on the spot. “Come on, come on, what’s your name? I’ll tell you to the best place to get ramen here!”

Gaara stares at their hands. “...Gaara,” he says, very slowly.

“Gaara-nii! No, wait, I should be Naruto-nii.” He nods, starting to pull the other along. “I’m definitely older than you.”

Team Konohamaru exchange glances and then race off after them. “Wait up, Naruto-nii! We wanna meet your new brother!”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PURE UNADULTERATED CRACK
> 
> anyway you can find me on chadsuke on tumblr, where i take drabble prompts!


End file.
